


Líneas para Ligar

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cameos, Demigods, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Overprotective friends, Random Mortals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque nada es más incómodo – o más hilarante – que estar ahí cuando un perfecto extraño o nada sutil conocido trata de mandarse una movida en tu mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líneas para Ligar

 

 

 

 

> **I) Jason Grace:**

Por lo poco que Jason sabía sobre él, Cecil Jhonston era un buen chico y un guerrero valiente…Pero no era para nada elegante y tenía la sutileza de un choque de trenes.

Actualmente, el Hijo de Júpiter había relegado sus antiguas conclusiones tras una nueva evaluación: El chico tenía un preocupante deseo de muerte.

— _¿Es tu padre un ladrón? Porque robó el brillo de las estrellas y lo puso en tus ojos._

Nico levantó la vista del afilado de su Espada Estigia y sip–Hooola, suicidio. Pero, afortunadamente para el pobre desgraciado, el Hijo de Hades sólo se veía muy confundido—Ermm…Mi padre es el Dios de las Riquezas, no necesitamos robar…—Nico levantó una ceja, entre suspicaz y confundido—TÚ padre es el ladrón…

Cecil le guiñó un ojo y sonrió enigmáticamente antes de alejarse riendo para sus adentros.

Nico se volvió hacia Jason en busca de ayuda.

El Hijo de Júpiter sólo suspiró y se rascó la nuca, desconcertado y ligeramente cabreado con el descaro de aquel desubicado para tratar de ligarse a su primo/hermanito honorario justo frente a sus narices—Neeks, eso era…Significa que él…Él cree que tus ojos son bonitos.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **II) Piper McLean:**

—Pipes, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Son casi las cinco—Llamó Leo, revisando su reloj/brújula/dispositivo de Mesajes Iris. Esa había sido una tarde muy entretenida: Explorar Los Ángeles con una guía que sabía lo que hacía era la mejor forma de conocer la capital del entretenimiento americano. Piper había vuelto a casa por las fiestas y – sabiendo que el piroquineta, quien se negaba a abandonar a su dragón, realmente no tenía a donde ir – prácticamente obligó a Leo y Festus a acompañarla. Tristán McLean demostró nuevamente ser un papá genial al acoger a los invitados de su hija con genuina amabilidad.

—Son veinte minutos de aquí hasta el LAX*…Ok, papá tendrá un ataque si hacemos esperar al abuelo Tom—Accedió Piper, terminando su batido. La única tarea de los Semidioses ese día era recoger al patriarca de los McLean a su regreso de Sídney** y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión. El dúo estaba tan inmerso en su conversación que no notaron al muchacho siguiéndolos discretamente fuera del Mall…

—Te digo que sólo me tomará un par de días una vez que tenga todas las piez…—El argumento de Leo se vio cortado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro por detrás.

—Discúlpame si sueno muy atrevido, pero… _Aparte de verte hermoso todos los días, ¿A qué te dedicas?_ —La mandíbula del Hijo de Vulcano golpeó el suelo: ¡Ese mortal era un quince de diez! Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el chico le entregó un pedazo de papel y salió huyendo.

—Él...Pero no…¿Por qué…?

—Sólo toma el cumplido, Valdez—Instó Piper—Mi madre sabe que ese no fue el primero ni será el último que trate de meterse en tus pantalones. Al menos este no cruzó ninguna línea…

—Di-¿¡Disculpa!?—Al pobre latino le salía humo por las orejas (literalmente)—¿Qué te da la idea de que yo…?

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Repair Boy—Lo interrumpió la cherokee, parando un taxi—Percy y Will me contaron lo de Narciso…

—…

—…

—…Malditos chismosos…

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **III) Doctor Claymore:**

— _¿Te dolió mucho cuando caíste del cielo, ángel?_

¿Cómo un intento de decidir el obsequio de cumpleaños de Levi terminó tan mal?

—¿Qué-Qué se supone que significa eso?—Preguntó a nadie en particular un alucinado Alabaster. Ese libro que había estado revisando en aquel pequeño bazar de Allier*** – benditos fueran los portales – le dio las respuestas que buscaba: ¡Preparar comida francesa! Sólo tenía que preparar uno de cada plato a ofrecer y multiplicarlo con su magia. Seguro que al Hijo de Zeus, sentimental como era, le gustaría el detalle. Pero mientras el Hijo de Hécate revisaba la receta del Pâté aux pommes de terre****, un mortal de diecisiete o dieciocho años se les acercó y, tras bajar suavemente el libro en manos del hechicero, soltó esa frase en un estrangulado y fuertemente acentuado inglés antes de guiñarle un ojo y batirse en retirada.

Dejando a un muy confundido Semidiós y a un humeante Guardián.

—Ese descarado estaba tratando de llamarte hermoso, Aster—Gruñó indignado Claymore, prácticamente arrastrando al desconcertado adolescente fuera de la tienda, apenas desacelerando lo suficiente para que Alabaster le lanzara un puñado de euros a la aturdida vendedora—¿Es que ya no tienen respeto? ¡Estabas acompañado!

—Doc…Como que necesito ese brazo…—Pero el hombre sólo apuró más el paso ignorando la queja y Alabaster se resignó a perder circulación en esa mano hasta que hallaran una calle lo suficientemente desierta para abrir un portal de vuelta a Media-Sangre. A veces tener un acompañante perpetuo no era tan divertido…

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **IV) Frank Zhang:**

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Frank…

—No hay de qué, Will. Me estaba aburriendo de todos modos, ayudarte con tus mandados es una buena distracción.

Era un hermoso día en New York. Niños jugaban, taxistas discutían y era el turno de Will Solace para la compra mensual de suplementos médicos en la ciudad. Desesperado por algo que hacer, Frank se ofreció a acompañar a su amigo. Quirón no puso objeciones y ambos Semidioses se marcharon en la camioneta del Campamento. Frank incluso obtuvo permiso para conducir.

En un par de horas el dúo ya tenía prácticamente todo lo de la lista. Siendo una buena hora para comer algo, decidieron cargar sus compras en la camioneta, buscar un restaurante y luego terminar los mandados. Fácil.

Sí, todo era bello y hermoso en el mundo hasta que ese aparentemente inofensivo mortal se acercó al rubio mientras este tachaba cosas de la lista las cosas que ya tenían— _Disculpa, ¿Cómo hago para salir por la Décima?_

—Sólo de vuelta a la derecha en la próxima intersección—Contestó amablemente Will, sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

— _¿Y para salir contigo?_ —El lápiz cayó de la mano del Sanador.

—Err…Yo…¿Cómo dijiste?—El mortal lo repasó con la mirada de pies a cabeza pero justo cuando iba a decir algo palideció de golpe y huyó a toda prisa. Will supo lo que había pasado sin necesidad de volverse—¿En serio, Frank? Quirón no estará feliz si iniciamos rumores sobre dragones en Manhattan… _ **Otra vez**_ …

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **V) Luka Gray:**

— _Disculpa, ¿Te puedo sacar una foto? Es que quiero probarles a mis amigos que los ángeles si existen._

El shock desestabilizó a Ethan en plena escalada. Afortunadamente, sus legendarios reflejos patearon justo a tiempo para permitirle aferrarse a otra saliente, un par de metros más abajo. Jadeando levemente por el susto, el Hijo de Némesis se afianzó propiamente y sólo entonces miró hacia arriba.

Steven Rikards – o Sherman como lo conocían sus hermanos de la Cabaña de Ares – reía socarronamente mientras se acomodaba en la cima de la plataforma. A pesar de la venenosa mirada que le lanzó el menor, el otro Griego sólo le sonrió con todos los dientes antes de mandarse un saludo militar y comenzar su descenso por el otro lado de la pared de roca.

—¡Maldita sea, Rikards!—Gritó Ethan, molesto—¡Si tanto querías llegar primero pues haberte esforzado más!

—Errr…Creo que lo entendiste mal Etsu…—En su cabreo, el japonés no notó que ya había vuelto al punto donde resbaló minutos antes. Mismo punto donde lo había esperado Luka con quien conversaba amenamente hasta que cierto tramposo pensó que soltar tonterías de la nada era una buena técnica si ibas perdiendo la actividad de turno.

—No lo defiendas, Luka—Bufó indignado el pelinegro, asintiéndole a su amigo para que retomaran la escalada—Sé que los Hijos de Ares tienen esta extraña cosa competitiva/Macho Alfa oprimiéndoles el cerebro, ¿¡Pero en serio!? Pude matarme por su estúpida bromita.

Nunca antes el reencarnado rubio quiso recurrir a un muy poco digno face-palm.

**Author's Note:**

> *LAX.-El Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. Es simplemente conocido como LAX por los californianos.  
> **Sídney.-Ciudad más grande y poblada de Australia.  
> ***Allier.-Departamento de la Región de Auvernia, Francia Central.  
> ****Pâté aux pommes de terre.-Torta de hojaldre tostada, rellena de puré de papas mezclado con crème fraiche.


End file.
